Going back in time
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: This is a teen!chester story where Sam is 14 and Dean's 18. What happens when an OC meets the teen!chesters. A sort of a third person story and a partial peep into the outsider's take on Sam and Dean. Sam always takes high school a bit too seriously and Dean is always getting into trouble but nobody seems to be getting through to the boys. So will the OC finally do that job?
1. Prologue

"Wake up, Sherry!" I heard a voice yelling in my ear, "Wake up!"

"Son of a-," I grumbled as I put my hands out in front of me to push away whoever was standing so damn close to me and yelling in my ear. When I realised that I still couldn't find whoever it was and the voice still kept yelling in my ear, I lazily put my hand under my pillow to get my gun and shoot the sucker.

"Oh shit!" I sat up straight when I realised that my gun wasn't where I'd left it last night and dammit, where was my knife when I needed it.

Finally opening my eyes, I groaned with a firm resolve to kill whoever this person was after I found my damn weapons.

"Ah! You're finally awake," I heard a familiar voice say to me, "come down for breakfast after you get ready."

I looked in the direction of the voice and was surprised to find dad standing at the entrance of my room, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Waking you up so that you get ready for school," Dad murmured rolling his eyes and walked inside my room. "Come on now, get up," Dad motioned for me to stand up but I continued to look at him, unfazed.

"Where are we?" I asked, realising that I didn't recognise where we were.

"In our house," I heard another familiar but irritating voice shouting from the bathroom-my sister.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her and grinned sheepishly back at Dad who was glaring at me. "I mean what place are we in?"

Dad sighed and went out of my room, "Just go get ready and come downstairs for breakfast."

I stuck my tongue out at him before catching my reflection in the mirror. My jaw dropped as I took my glasses off of the desk and put them on. I was 14 years old!

Still in shock, I got ready and went downstairs to find dad eating breakfast at the dinner table. Mom had probably gone to drop my sister off to school.

"What year is this?" I asked, looking at dad in surprise.

"1998," Dad replied, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, swallowing heavily, "Yeah, I'm fine."

_If this has anything to do with those fluffy-winged bastards, I'm going on an angel-killing riot_, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter is much longer and will introduce the boys.


	2. Chapter 1

_C'mon Dean, you can do it._

I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was nearby before quickly heading towards the school exit. This was my ticket to freedom and I could almost see my Baby parked outside. I could almost imagine sitting inside her and driving back to the motel to watch the Dr Sexy MD marathon that was going to start in just 15 minutes.

Just as I rested my hand onto the door handle, ready to pull, the bell rang and a flurry of students came in through the door.

_Great, just freakin' great! I thought you said that angels were watchin' over me mom, where are they now, huh?_

I suddenly felt someone bumping into me and turned around angrily, "Hey, watch it!"

I had heard this person humming a familiar tune under her breath, when she should've probably concentrated more on watching where she was going.

Man, I felt like punching someone right now and this person who'd just bumped into me had done it at the wrong time.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry," she said, and she sounded sincere. I smirked, maybe if she looked hot…

I turned around and heard her gasp, "Dean!"

Now I'll admit that I've just been in this high school for about four days but thanks to trouble constantly following me around or, according to Sam, me constantly following trouble around, everybody knows who I am. I've already been to the principal's office more times than I can count. Sam thinks that I do this just cause I get bored, cause I've got nothing better to do and I like ending up at the principal's office, but I tell him that I don't swing that way-I'm not into dudes.

"Do I know you?" I leaned forward with a smirk but was surprised when she didn't try to make a move on me or even step back disgusted. She seemed perfectly comfortable with me which was as weird as it was new. Thanks to my reputation, girls either threw themselves at me or completely avoided me and I was fine with both of them but this third category that had now come into the light just threw me. So I decided to press her into taking one stand or another and deliberately stepped closer to her.

"Um, no but I've heard about you," she said not seeming even the slightest bit threatened. In fact she seemed even more comfortable if that was even possible.

"Guess I'm pretty popular," I leaned forward even more this time, wanting to make her uncomfortable now. According to her expressions though, it still didn't seem to be working, "even if it is in the bad way."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that isn't true." It was surprising how confident she seemed to be for someone who didn't actually know me.

"Well, then it looks like you haven't heard the recent rumours going around," I told her, now putting my arm on her shoulder, but she didn't so much as flinch.

"Which one?" she asked, "The one that says that you have something going on with the principal of this school?"

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed. _Sam, you stupid son of a bitch, wait till I get my hands on ya!_

She laughed at my expressions as she said, "Don't worry, I'm cool with it."

I stared at her horrified. Did she actually think….

"You _do_ know that I'm not actually into dudes, right?" Cause I really wasn't.

She laughed even harder as she nodded her head, "Yeah, I know. I was just kidding."

_Oh, crap._ While I had been trying to get this girl to flip for the past few minutes, she had been teasing me and cracking jokes at me. I stared at her amazed before narrowing my eyes at her, suddenly remembering my reputation over here, my façade on.

"So what rumours are you talking about? I've never heard any of them," she said.

"The one that's recently got everyone entertained is about how I kicked a guy in balls yesterday," I grinned proudly at her waiting for her to react. Yup, she was definitely going to flip.

"Well, I'm sure that guy must've done something to deserve it," she said catching me by surprise, "What did he do?"

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at her, "Did you ever consider that it might be because of something I'd done? That maybe I was the bad guy here?"

She shook her head waving me off. "Nope. I gotta say that that thought never really occurred to me."

"Oh really?" Now I was just plain curious.

"Yeah. You don't seem like a bad guy and I have seen enough bad guys to know what they look like," she said with a simple shrug.

"Says a 14 year old girl," I was smiling now. It was pretty clear to me now that this girl was bluffing. She didn't know squat.

"Hey, I watch a lot of crime shows," she insisted folding her arms and my smile widened.

"Apparently not enough," I replied with a roll of my eyes as I turned around. _Normal people. _What did they know about the dangers that existed in this world?

"Dean!" I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Sup Sammy?"


	3. Chapter 2

I was surprised to see Dean amicably talking to a girl with his arm around her. It wasn't like he didn't usually talk to girls, but he usually only talked to them when he was flirting with them or wanted information from them. Now he could be trying to make a move on this girl but from what I could tell, she wasn't his type, in fact she didn't even come close and she looked like she was around my age.

"Hey, I'm Sam," I immediately introduced myself to her.

"I know," she said stepping forward, "I'm Sherry and I'm actually new over here."

"Well, us too, actually. We just joined this school four days ago," I said.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows, "and you're famous already?"

I realised that she was talking to Dean. He just shrugged as he said, "I have my ways."

The weird thing was that my brother wasn't flirting with her. He was genuinely being friendly with her, which for him is a very rare thing. He's only this nice to people when he wants something from them.

"Oh!" Sherry covered her mouth as if something had just occurred to her, "Don't worry, I got what you meant."

I looked at her confused, not getting what she was saying.

"Wait, did you just….are you saying what I think you're….ew, no man just no," Dean gave her a slightly disgusted look.

Now this, Dean getting disgusted, was new cause he was the one with the dirty mind.

"What are you guys even talking about?" I interrupted their conversation, clueless. Sherry had burst into peals of laughter.

"She thinks I have the hots for the principal here," Dean grumbled.

I chuckled at that. _Finally _someone else who was as comfortable with Dean as I was, "Well, she's right about that." I had to agree with her on this point.

Sherry started laughing even harder at this, clutching her stomach and I couldn't help but laugh along with her, wondering if Dean had just unknowingly made a friend.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now," Dean muttered making his way to the door and I sighed.

"Come on, Dean don't be like that," Sherry said but he didn't even turn to look back, "at least gimme your phone number."

I looked at the girl surprised. Was she actually teasing Dean about this? I snickered at her comment, unable to hide it.

Dean turned around and looked at us both, showing us 'the finger' before going out of the door and slamming it behind him. Sherry didn't seem to be the least bit affected by it though, still seeming to be having a great laugh over what had just happened.

Apparently, Sherry was the same age as I was so we had quite a few lectures together, including the first one. We sat together for the lectures we had in common, making small talk but usually concentrating. She seemed to already know what the teachers were teaching and I had read ahead too so the lectures went by faster.

By the time lunch time came close, though we were separated and I was already a whole 15 minutes late for lunch since I had waited for asking the doubts I'd had. I knew that Dean would probably laugh and call me a geeky little nerd or something.

What surprised me though was that when I spotted Dean, he didn't have his usual followers around him and he wasn't sitting alone either. He was sitting with Sherry and they looked like they were deep into their conversations.

As I neared them, I could hear the bits and pieces of their conversations and when I interrupted their conversation, they both turned to looked at me, "Hey!"

"Sammy, why don't you tell Sherry what makes Dr Sexy _sooo_ sexy," Dean said, pursing his lips.

"Dean, I thought you'd gone to the motel. What are you doing back here?" I asked him.

Sherry suddenly said, "I asked him the exact same question."

"I'd gone to watch the Dr Sexy MD marathon and came back here for lunch," Dean explained. Oh, yeah today was a Friday and Dean loved the huge delicious burgers they served.

"Hey, where are your lunch trays?" I asked them both since the table was didn't have anything on it. "Did you guys already finish your lunch?" I asked horrified.

"No, I was waiting for you, and when Sherry came along she said that there was no way she was eating lunch without you either," Dean replied.

"You didn't need to do that," I said to her, my face heating up.

"Oh course I did," she said with a shrug as we went to take our lunch. Dad had said that he still had some money left in his bank account from when he'd saved it for us when we were little and that we could use it for lunch once a week. Dean insisted that the day should be a Friday since we got a load of unhealthy food in school for that day.

Dean sat down with his lunch tray full while mine was only partially full and Sherry's was surprisingly filled up too. Without saying a word, we all started munching on our food.


	4. Chapter 3

"It's his cowboy boots," I smoothly answered as we walked out of school.

"Huh?" Both the brothers looked confused and lost as they stared at me. I could tell that they had something on their minds and it didn't take a genius to know what it was.

"The cowboy boots are what makes Dr Sexy so sexy," I repeated.

"You a fan?" Dean questioned raising his eyebrow curiously.

"Well, kind of…." I trailed off then shrugged, "Or you could call it a force of habit."

"So Sherry, how are you going back home?" Sam asked.

"Walking I guess," I tried to sound as miserable as possible so that Sam would offer to give me a ride, and sure enough…

"Well, we do have a car and Dean could drive you home, right Dean?" Sam asked his eyes huge and hopeful. Ah, nobody could do the puppy dog eyed look quite like Sam.

I quickly looked away and tried to hide a smile as Dean agreed, "Yeah, I got no problem."

"Alright then," I said happily getting into the back seat of the car-also a force of habit-and ignored the continuous glares Dean kept giving Sam as if saying-_Dude get her outta my car!_

I sighed and looked out of the window. _Not again. Not frickin' again. _It had been hard enough gaining their trust the first time around and now I had to do it a second time too? Man, if I'd thought that Sam was hard enough to become friends with then Dean had been almost impossible.

But they were just teenagers now, so this should be easier. A voice at the back of my mind thought differently. _Who're you kidding! It's going to be just as hard. _This was because even as teenager, Sam and Dean Winchester were every bit the hunters that they were supposed to become.

"We're here," Dean announced, parking his car in front of the house.

"Thanks you guys," I said, not forgetting my manners as I jumped out of the Impala. She was the one thing that hadn't changed. She was just like I remembered her-good as new with the wrappers littered into the back seat, the same smell and the same rumbling roar of the engine coming to life.

"Hey would you guys like to come inside?" I asked them.

"No thank you," Sam politely declined my offer and Dean agreed.

"Seriously Sam, I insist. You guys must be hungry," I replied. Sam turned to look at Dean for approval and Dean seemed to be thinking about it.

"I have a huge TV and some delicious food in the fridge," I added.

"Alright, we'll come inside," Dean eagerly got out of the car and I smiled as I led them to my house. But I suddenly thought of something-_My family._

It looked like I was just getting a handful of problems to deal with in one day and wished that at least that problem would go away because there was no way I could manage to keep my parents in the dark and do what I did at the same time.

As I opened the door to my house all I heard was silence. "Mom? Dad? Anybody there? Hello?" I let out a huge sigh when I didn't hear a reply.

As Sam and Dean came in, Dean immediately dived for the couch and Sam gave him a clear bitch face as he sat on the sofa next to it.

"I'll go upstairs and change while you guys get comfy," I said and to prove my point, threw the remote behind me without looking back, "Try channel 367."

With that, I quickly walked upstairs without a backwards glance, wondering what explanations I could give my mom and dad for all the crap that I was sure would hit the ceiling in the not so distant future. I knew that they weren't here right now but they would be coming home soon enough.

As I went into my room to change, I found a post-it lying on my bed and changed into some fresh and comfortable clothes before reading it.

It said-**You will not need to worry about your parents any more. They are living somewhere far away happily with their only daughter. **


End file.
